


In the Kingswood

by sabhnc



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabhnc/pseuds/sabhnc
Summary: Just a short story about two characters who could use a break finding peace and quiet
Relationships: Harry Potter/Rhaella Targaryen





	In the Kingswood

They say there’s a woman, deep in the Kingswood. She’ll teach you to read, they say, if you just ask. Charcoal on bark and scraps of parchments, tracing letters and words as she leans over the shoulder of her students. They say her embroidery is the best the Wendwater villages have ever seen. They say her husband saved her. He says she saved him. They say when they dance, it’s a sight divine. Liquid silver in the air, their eyes gemstones glittering in the light of the bonfire. They say her voice is like a nightingale’s.

They whisper that he’s a warrior and she’s a goddess. He says he’s a father, a husband, a fisherman. She says she’s a mother, a wife, a teacher. They whisper that they’re scarred, but the villagers say there’s nothing bright as their smile watching their children. Their eldest built her own bow. Her father helps fletch arrows as the sun sets. Their second is a bard, smile wide as the Blackwater Bay when he plays at the festivals. The third can barely walk, but pulls a smile from their faces nonetheless.

They say he and she ran away. The villagers say he and she escaped. He and she say they found a home.


End file.
